The present invention relates to a device for connecting a mechanical part which has previously been placed against the underside of the floor of a motor vehicle to the floor by screwing from below.
Recently, a tendency has developed in the art to pre-assemble the mechanical components of a motor vehicle, such as, for example, the suspension members, usually by the assembly of the various parts on auxiliary, pre-assembly frames, and then to mount the auxiliary frames carrying the pre-assembled unit on the motor vehicle body with automatic equipment. One example of an embodiment of this type, which relates to the case of a rear suspension system mounted beneath the floor of the motor vehicle body from below, is illustrated in the earlier European patent application no. EP-A-O 373 125 filed by the same Applicant and designating the same inventor as in the present application. In embodiments of this type, the fixing of the pre-assembled system under the floor of the motor vehicle body is effected by screwing from beneath with the aid of automatic screwing devices.